villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Greed
Dr. Greed (also called "Dr. Gier") is the main antagonist in the 1990s German animated film The Fearless Four (also known as Die furchtlosen Vier), a more modern take on the famous fairytale The Brahman Town Musicians. He was voiced by Ian James Corlett in the U.S. version. History Dr. Greed is the CEO of Mix Max industries, a powerful and corrupt corporation that relies on animal cruelty to make its products, most notably sausages. At some point prior to the movie, Greed seized control of Brahman city in France and Mix Max became the local government. Greed's power however was challenged however. Mix Max was constantly accused of animal cruelty and animal killing but somehow was able to avoid being found guilty in all those accusations (Presumably through bribery and blackmail which most corrupt corporations do to avoid being found guilty). Nonetheless Greed sought a way to convince the public he was a humane man and finally he found his chance. Four animals seeking to become pop-stars arrived in the city. Their names were Fred the Donkey, Gwendolyn the Cat, Tortellini the Rooster and Buster the Dog. Although music is outlawed, Greed saw potential in the aspiring pop musicians and offered them a contract to serve as Mix Max's commercial spokesmen. Every day they would do a live commercial singing a specifically written pop jingle to promote Mix Max Products. The musicians were dubbed "The Fearless Four." But over time the Four grew tired of singing the same song and realized that they were little more then slaves to Mix Max. The following morning they sang a different jingle and in punishment for their defiance, Greed imprisoned them inside his dungeon/torture chamber. The four escaped and overheard Greed discussing a plan for a new Sausage maker with other corporate executives as well as a plan for becoming the President of France and using the Four to achieve the goal. One of Greed's executives received a call from the dungeon that the musicians escaped, enraged, Greed killed the executive by activating a trap door that caused certain floor tiles to drop, causing the executive to fall to his death. Later, the four discovered the holding cell where thousands of animals were kept prisoner, tortured and killed. The musicians refused to let the poor animals suffer so they hatched a plan to defeat Greed once and for all. They returned to Mix Max under the lie they wanted to serve Greed again. Then on the night of Greed's first election campaign, they performed a song that exposed Greed's cruelty, causing the public to turn on him. Greed and his corporate allies escaped back to the Mix Max building, but the musicians attacked and got ahold of Greed's remote. With it, they activated the door trap, causing Greed and his corporate allies to fall to their deaths and freed the imprisoned animals. Upon leaving, Tortellini overloaded the remote by pushing buttons nonstop causing the Mix Max building to self destruct ending Mix Max's and Greed's reign of terror. Later the four set up a humane society for the freed animals. Personality As his name implies, Dr. Greedy is a selfish man who cares nothing for the well beings of others and ignores their cries to pursue power and wealth. He is normally very calm and tries to maintain a sophisticated appearance. But behind his suave persona lies a monster. Greed is sadistic, cruel and is willing to kill any animal to make his products and achieve his goals. Yet at the same time, he is also shown to be a coward as he tried to run from the musicians when they stormed his office. Trivia *Greed has a pet snake, but he cares little for it. *He often communicates with his henchmen via talk screens. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Wealthy Category:Starvers Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants